Stranger Things Have Happened
by ColtLady
Summary: AU short chapters based loosely on the first 18 episodes of season 1. They focus on a tentative relationship forming between Veronica/Casey.
1. Pilot

A/N: Took some liberties with Casey's character since he is not very fleshed out in the series. The idea got stuck in my head after re-watching 1x09.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pilot

"Hey Veronica." Veronica's head snapped up from her lunch tray at the sound of the unexpected voice. Wallace, the new guy, had just left to find his next class and Veronica expected to spend the rest of lunch alone, glaring at whoever got too close.

"Casey, I can ask someone to scoot over if you want to sit." She offered gesturing towards the empty table as if there was no room left.

"I think there's an open spot right here." He replied smiling and sitting next to her. "So, history was pretty interesting today."

Veronica gave him a puzzled look but decided to bite. She didn't have anything else to do. Normally 09ers avoided her, by order of his majesty Logan Echolls, apparently Casey had missed the royal decree.

"Yeah. is pretty awesome. I love learning about the Spanish Inquisition. Bloodshed, religious fervor, fear. It's just uplifting." She quipped taking a bite of her salad.

"I ordered some Chinese. If you want to share or something." Casey offered gesturing at her sorry looking salad.

"Did you get Sweet'n'Sour Chicken? Fried Rice? Egg Rolls?" Veronica asked excitedly. "You know the classics."

"Check, check, and check." He replied, waving the delivery boy over. "Here, chopsticks." He opened the white boxes and they dug in.

Veronica glanced at the table where the rest of the 09ers were sitting. They were all whispering and gesturing towards her and her unexpected lunch guest. Apparently the rest of the court weren't very happy about one of their own eating lunch with the infamously disliked Veronica Mars.

"We have an audience." Veronica whispered to Casey gesturing to his "friends".

"Well, all they have to talk about normally is daddy's money, mommy's botox shots, and how high they're going to get after school so they need something more interesting to discuss." Casey replied winking at her.

"Um...not to sound rude or anything but why are you being so nice? I'm like a social pariah. You'd think I had leprosy or something with the way people avoid me." Veronica said taking a bite of her chicken.

"I don't really care what anyone else does." He replied. "They only like me because I'm rich and my parents own a house in a certain zip code. There's more to life then that." Casey's honesty surprised her. Most of the 09ers would brag about their money and what it got them. He seemed unaffected or at the least indifferent.

"Did you forget to take your brainwashing pills this morning?" Veronica teased him.

"Yeah, I gave them to Madison. She seemed to be thinking extra hard today didn't want her to hurt herself." He replied. "Here have the last piece." He picked up the last piece of chicken with his chopsticks and gently fed it to her. Veronica blushed.

"Thanks for lunch. I've got to get to class." She said hurriedly.

"Here let me carry that." Casey offered taking her backpack from her. "So, look I heard about your mom and I just wanted to say that sucks. You know if you ever want to talk I'm here."

"Thanks but I think I can handle it." Veronica replied sharply, slipping her tough outer shell back on.

He nodded slowly handing her backpack back to her as they reached the door of her class.

"I said that too when my mom left." With that Casey started down the hallway. Veronica watched him. She hadn't knows Casey's mom left. He turned around before rounding the corner. "You know where to find me." With that he was gone and Veronica was left staring after him.

"Apparently Casey forgot where his table was at lunch." Logan sniped coming up behind her. "Good thing I drew him a map." Logan pulled out a piece of paper. "See here's acceptable lunch table, it has a smiley face. And this skull and bones here means social suicide, that's you." He smiled at Veronica and went to take his seat.

"Gee Logan you should be an artist. It would fit so well with your tortured soul." Veronica replied. She walked away from him and took her seat. Still puzzled over Casey's actions. It wasn't that she didn't like having him join her at lunch, it was just a little unexpected.

--------------------------------------------

A/N: So my plan is to do short little chapters for each episode up to episode 19 of season 1. They would focus on Veronica/Casey and will all be pre-LoVe. Let me know what you think.


	2. Credit Where Credit's Due

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. It really inspires me to keep working on this.

-----------------------

Credit Where Credit's Due

"Sup home slice whatcha up to?" Veronica said greeting Wallace as he slid into his typical lunch seat.

"Home slice? Where do you learn these words girl?" He asked her. "Pudding cup?" Veronica quickly took the plastic cup full of delicious desert.

"You know me so well." She said eating the delicious pudding.

"No, just asked mom to pack two because I'm sick of not getting any pudding." Wallace replied.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Veronica asked him seriously.

"Family game night." Wallace replied making a face. "Mom's on this whole bonding thing lately. You know gotta do the face time."

"Really? What's on the agenda Clue? Monopoly? Perhaps Jenga?" Wallace just shook his head at her and her mocking tone.

"Why? Did you need some Wallace time?"

"No, I have some information to gather and I needed a partner."

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" Casey offered sliding into the seat next to Veronica. She and Wallace shared a quick glance before she turned her attention to Casey.

"Um, yeah maybe." Wow Veronica real smooth. She thought. Wallace was trying not to laugh because she was blushing. "It's just you know I have to tail this guy and his special not his wife lady friend to a restaurant and get some snaps, boring stuff."

"Sounds interesting." Casey said. "I'm in. I'll drive, I'll pick up at say seven?" Veronica nodded a little stunned.

"Sure yeah. It's kind of a dressy place but the client's paying so bonus!" She told him and Casey nodded.

The rest of lunch passed in silence. Wallace peering curiously from Casey to Veronica and back again. Veronica studied her lunch with practiced intensity and Casey read a book for English. Logan and his posse glared from across the courtyard at the traitor.

Later that night at the nicest restaurant in Neptune

"That's the guy?" Casey asked across the table in a hushed whisper. Veronica nodded towards the portly, bald man accompanied by a tall leggy brunette. "He doesn't really look like her type."

"And who would be you?" Veronica asked teasingly. "Maybe she likes a little something extra to hold onto, you know more cushion for the pushin'." Casey laughed.

"Whatever tickles your pickle." He replied and Veronica giggled.

"Okay now lean over like I'm taking your picture so I can get a couple shots." She instructed him and he quickly complied. Her normal camera was at home, it was too noticeable, she had borrowed her dad's digital camera for the occasion. Though the pictures weren't as nice it did the job.

Their meal arrived and Veronica was surprised at how comfortable she felt with Casey. They had discussed movies, music, t.v. shows, school. It was nice. After months of isolation it was nice to actually get to talk to another teenager. Her dad was awesome but sometimes he was just a little too old to understand the jokes on Family Guy.

"Why don't you let me get this?" Casey asked reaching for the check.

"I told you this is business so it's an expense." Veronica replied. "Besides you're doing me a favor and I always repay my favors." She gave him a meaningful look and Casey smirked at her.

"Well then you should be warned that I always come to collect at the most inopportune moments." He told her.

He walked her to the door her apartment and Veronica froze. Up until now the night had been comfortable. To kiss or not to kiss. She wondered as Casey looked down at her.

"So, thanks for the help." She muttered quickly fumbling for her keys. "I'd invite you in but my dad is kind of overprotective and he trained Backup to attack any unknown teenage boys that cross the threshold." Veronica blurted out.

"That's okay. School night and all." He replied before leaning towards her, brushing a hand across her cheek. Veronica froze, unsure of what to do. He was getting closer. Before their lips met Veronica turned her face so his lips met her cheek. He pulled back a look of surprise and a little hurt on his face.

"Good night Veronica Mars." He said before quickly disappearing into the night. Veronica practically fell inside the apartment and leaned against the door, her heart racing. Casey Gant had almost kissed her.

"What did you get yourself into Veronica?" She asked herself as she went to her room to change. Sure that she would dream of Casey all night long.


	3. Meet John Smith

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. Finals, moving, etc. Feedback is always appreciated. :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Meet John Smith**

"Hey man." Logan said sliding in next to Casey at their usual lunch table. "Not working on your community service hours at lunch today?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Casey asked suddenly annoyed at the other boy's presence.

"Just that you're sitting with us today instead of at Ronnie's table." Logan replied shrugging and moving to pay the pizza delivery boy. "Figured maybe you needed some extra hours or something so you decided to go slumming."

"I happen to like sitting with Veronica." Casey replied.

"You're hitting that aren't you? It's cool man I'd do it." Dick said joining them. "Granted there are very few members of the gentler sex that I wouldn't hit."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Logan deadpanned.

"Maybe Veronica's not so bad." Casey shot back, irritated.

"I hear she's real good, actually. Probably a 7 out of 10." Logan replied taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Casey replied coldly. Logan shrugged and returned to his pizza.

"Just don't assume that you can keep your old friends if you make new ones." Logan told him as he left for class. Casey opened his mouth to reply but Logan was gone.

_Later_

"Hey Veronica. New case?" Casey asked her as she ran a search for Justin's father.

"Yeah, simple missing person. I'll be in the money by dinner.' She replied smiling.

"Nice." He said taking a seat next to her. "So I was thinking maybe we could grab a slice or something tonight." Veronica looked at him quizzically. "As friends." Casey continued.

"Sure. Cho's at seven?" She asked.

"It's a date. I mean a friendly meeting of the platonic type." Casey said blushing just a little. "Seven, Cho's. Gotta go." He grabbed his books and hurried away.

Veronica smiled softly to herself as she watched his retreating back.


	4. Meet John SmithPart 2

**A/N: **Part two to episode 1x03.

-------------------------------------------------

"So, what kind of pizza do you like?" Casey asked as they stared at the menu. "Cheese? Pepperoni? Anchovies?"

"Hmm...small, smelly fish that would be a no." Veronica said smiling. "Green peppers and ham?" She asked. Casey nodded and ordered a large green peppers and ham.

They made awkward conversation until the pizza arrived. They were on seconds when the 09ers arrived.

"Oh look the privileged and asinine have arrived to ruin my night." Veronica announced taking a bite out of her pizza slice.

"They're not that bad." Casey offered, unsure why he was defending them.

"If you're one of them." She replied her hard mask slipping for just a moment before it was replaced with a harsh glare. "Psychotic jackass approaching. Three o'clock."

Casey turned as Logan came to lean over their table. "Still slumming I see Case." He said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Can't you afford your own meal?" Veronica asked sharply.

"Yes, several in fact but I hear you really love to share." Logan shot back.

"Logan why don't you go crawl back into the hole you came out of?" Casey asked suddenly standing up. He and Logan were the same height and now they were eye to eye.

"Been learning a little snark from your skank friend?" Logan asked lightly as he reached for another slice. Before his hand reached the pizza Casey pushed him. Logan looked startled but he recovered almost instantly.

"You're gonna regret that." Logan threatened as his whole body tensed. Casey just smirked. Logan's fist connected with Casey's jaw with a thud and he quickly shook it off before taking a swing at Logan. His fist smashed against Logan's cheek.

"Break it up!" Veronica yelled brandishing her taser between the two boys. "You can either stop or meet Mr. Sparky." She pressed the button and the taser sparked to life.

"This isn't over." Logan threatened moving away and leaving with the rest of the 09ers.

"What the hell was that?" Veronica asked angrily.

"He pisses me off." Casey replied.

"So you start a fight? What are you ten?" Veronica was steamed that their night had been ruined because of a bunch of raging testosterone.

"Whatever." Casey said walking away. "Most girls would have been impressed at a man defending their honor like that." He stormed out the door leaving Veronica to finish their pizza alone.


	5. The Wrath of Con

**The Wrath of Con**

"So go to homecoming with me." Casey said coming up to lean against the locker next to hers. "I know it's a little last minute but I really want to go with you."

"How do you know nobody else has asked me?" Veronica asked coyly. "I have many eligible suitors you know."

"Because I paid them all to go jump off a bridge." Casey replied taking her hand. Veronica tried to ignore the angry glares coming from the 09ers.

"Well that wasn't very nice now was it." She teased. "I'd love to."

"Alright ask Wallace and Georgia if they want to ride in the limo with us. Or we could be alone." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, Veronica blushed.

"I'll ask them." She said moving away from him to go to class. She smiled happily to herself as she took her seat. _Way to go Veronica, a homecoming date and a hot one._

Veronica watched the video of Lily and felt herself tearing up. She missed her best friend, she missed having someone to confide in. She missed the way she, Lily, Logan, and Duncan used to be. Suddenly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She was really awesome." Casey said in her ear softly. "I know you miss her." Veronica smiled and settled against him.

"She was my best friend." She replied sadly. Suddenly Logan caught her eye and offered her a small smile of thanks. The video was perfect it was Lily. Not boring, child Lily that Celeste wanted to remember but vibrant, alive grown up Lily they remembered.

Casey kissed the side of Veronica's head and she turned to give him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled back at her and took her hand as everyone dispersed. At her car he kissed her again. This time it was longer and hotter.

Casey's hands were wrapped around her waist and one hand was twined in her hair. Veronica had wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Their tongues were battling.

Neither one of them noticed the boy glowering at them from the shadows.


	6. You Think You Know Somebody

**You Think You Know Somebody**

"So how'd your case go with that new kid?" Casey asked as he and Veronica walked Backup at the beach.

"Troy?" Veronica asked and Casey made a face. He was not a fan, mostly because Troy had seemed to have a thing for Veronica. "Well, you'll be happy to know that he was the culprit." Casey looked at her quizzically.

"Wait he stole the drugs?"

"Yeah, he took the drugs and his dad's car. He's got quite the rap sheet and a girlfriend in boarding school. They were like mini Bonnie and Clyde." Veronica smirked. "That is until they met Veronica Mars."

"That's my girl keeping criminals off the streets." Casey said wrapping an arm around her and hugging her close. "So what'd you do with the drugs?"

"Sold 'em." Veronica said seriously. Casey looked at her surprised. He knew plenty of people who did and sold drugs but he had never expected Veronica to join their ranks. "Joking. I flushed them. Figured that was the best way to get rid of them." Casey shook his head.

They continued walking in silence. Veronica was staring out at the ocean seemingly lost in thought and Casey was getting a little worried. Normally she loved talking about how she figured out the whodunit. Today he practically had to drag the information out of her.

"Babe are you okay?" Casey asked moving to stand in front of her and peering at her concerned.

"Yeah, just you know." She didn't know how to finish. _Worried that someone's keeping my mother away. That I was the target of a sniper. My mother's dead because she was protecting me. _

"Tell me." Casey said putting a hand on her arm. "Veronica you can trust me." He looked at her earnestly and she sighed.

"I found this safe deposit box of my mother's. It had some of her things in it and it just brought back a lot of memories. I've been thinking about her a lot lately." _A lie true but I don't want him to worry. I need to find answers first._ She thought.

"I'm sorry. I know it's hard." Casey pulled her into his arms and hugged her close. "How about some ice cream?" He smiled at her and Veronica couldn't help but smile back.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple?" A familiar voice said from behind Casey. They turned to see Logan Echolls in a skintight wetsuit dripping wet from the surf.

"Logan." Veronica said barely nodding at him. She was not in the mood.

"Echolls." Casey said coldly. "Why don't you go scam on some bikini bimbos. Or better yet find a shark to end everyone's misery." He pulled Veronica against him and moved away from Logan.

"I'm sorry I don't know what his problem is." Casey said. "You've got enough on your mind without putting up with his shit." Veronica nodded.

"Yeah." She said quietly turning to look at Logan as he walked away. She was pretty sure that she had an idea was Logan's problem was.


	7. Return of the Kane

**Return of the Kane**

"Did you hear Duncan won." Casey said joining Veronica at lunch. "I'm kind of surprised."

"Why?" Veronica asked sarcastically. "Popular, rich, somewhat cute boy wins popularity contest vote. Shocker."

Casey made a face at her. "Yeah but everyone else seemed to be supporting Wanda. The 09ers are not a very large group and their influence is pretty limited. Plus Duncan wasn't exactly hiding the fact that he didn't really want the job."

"Wow, I sense an amateur sleuth in my midst." Veronica said teasingly. "And tell me dear Watson how did you figure all this out." Casey leaned forward as if to tell her a secret and kissed her softly before continuing.

"Well, I have shop class fourth period. You know cause I'm good with my hands." He winked at Veronica before continuing. "All the guys in my class said they voted for Wanda. There's about 25 people in that class. Plus their friends that stop by during class. Probably 35, 40 people in that period alone said they voted for Wanda. Not to mention the art classes she had already won over to her side. All the clubs that would get Pirate Points if she was elected. Smells like a fixed election to me." Veronica looked thoughtful.

"I think we have a case here gumshoe. You just leave the heavy lifting to me." She got up to work on Casey's hunch. But before she left she gave him a quick kiss. "I wouldn't want you to mess up that pretty face of yours." She teased smiling happily.

"Catch you on the flip side." He said as she walked away.

----

"What do you know about drugs at Neptune High?" Veronica asked her boyfriend as they were studying in her room.

"Why? Are you jonesing for a fix? The 'roids weren't enough?" He teased lightly.

"No, Wanda might be a snitch and I have to find the truth." Veronica told him.

"Why? Don't you want her to win?" Casey asked putting down his math homework.

"Yes but well I'm me." She replied.

"True. Well, I know that there's a lot of them. Teenagers with lots of money and plenty of free time tends to encourage their existence. Other then that not much." Casey shrugged. "You'll get to the bottom of it. I'm sure." He lightly tussled her hair. "You are you after all."

"I think I already have a plan." Veronica replied smiling.

Casey slid the camera out of his pocket and hooked it up to the computer. He clicked on the file and hit download to computer.

He wasn't sure that Veronica would approve of his choice of retribution. Although she had planted a bong in Logan's locker so maybe she would merely look at him disapprovingly. Either way it was a done deal.

He quickly typed an e-mail and attached a preview of the video. Within minutes he had a reply and $2,000 dollars in his PayPal account. The rest of the video was e-mailed and the transaction was over. Just in time for the evening news.

Logan Echolls was going to get his due that was for sure.


	8. The Girl Next Door

**The Girl Next Door**

"Casey I'm worried about her." Veronica said to him as she picked at her dinner. He had surprised her with a fancy dinner at the nicest restaurant in Neptune. The food was delicious but Veronica was too worried about Sarah. "What if something happened to her?"

"Sweetheart. There's nothing you can do about it. You have to let your dad and the police take care of it." Casey said comfortingly. He took her hand in his. "I'm sure she's fine." He smiled reassuringly and Veronica relaxed a little.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked a moment later after it was clear Veronica was only going to play with her salad. Veronica smiled and he led her onto the dance floor.

Casey pulled her close and they danced slowly. The restaurant had a Frank Sinatra impersonator singing tonight and he was decent. Veronica leaned into Casey and enjoyed being in his arms. The last year had been so hard for her.

Later as they were leaving Veronica couldn't help but voice her fears again. "I have to do something to help. "

"Veronica just let it go. Your dad and the police are both aware of the situation it's fine." He took her hand.

"She's out there scared and alone or dead. I'm sure he had something to do with it." Veronica told him. "I have to get in their apartment and find something."

"Veronica!" Casey snapped in exasperation. "You have to let this go. You can't fix everything. Sometimes you just have to let someone else handle it for once."

"She was my friend." Veronica said glaring at him and pulling her hand away. "I want to help her."

"She's not Lily Veronica." Casey snapped back. "Helping her won't bring Lily back."

"Who said anything about Lily." Veronica practically snarled. "I want to help Sarah." She stalked past him to the car. "Take me home."

Casey threw up his hands in exasperation. "You are not a superhero Veronica sometimes you can take the night off." She didn't reply.

----

Veronica found herself standing outside Casey's door in the pouring rain. She knocked again hoping someone was home. Hoping he was home. They'd barely spoken since their dinner date and she just wanted to see him. Tell him that she was sorry. Veronica missed him.

Finally the door opened and he was standing there.

"Veronica? What's?" Veronica flew into his arms pulling him close.

"It was her stepdad he raped her. My dad shot him." Veronica was crying. "I just needed to see you."

"Oh baby." Casey wrapped his arms around her tighter. "It's okay. I told you to let your dad take care of it."

"I know. I'm sorry about the fight."

"Me too. I know that you can't help but want to be a superhero. You're a marshmallow all soft on the inside." Veronica pulled back and looked at him.

"Have you been talking to a certain BFF of mine. Tall, dark, has a big mouth." Casey laughed.

"Guilty. You caught me. He had only good things to say don't worry. I missed you." He smoothed back her wet hair. "What do you say we pop in a movie. I've got Clue."

"Yes! This time it will be the butler I just know it." Veronica said taking his hand. Casey laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on I'll get you some dry clothes before you get a cold." He shut the door behind them and they settled in to watch a movie. Veronica felt warm and safe snuggled under Casey's arm.


	9. Like a Virgin

**Like a Virgin**

"Well look what I have here." Casey said waving a paper in front of Veronica. "Someone's been a naughty girl." Veronica tried to snatch it from him but he was too tall and fast for her.

"Not you too." Wallace said. "Those stupid things are everywhere." Veronica looked at him waiting for further explanation. "Purity test. You can buy other people's scores for $10 on this website."

"Casey." Veronica said with an edge to her voice. "Did you recently spend $10?"

"Yes, and it was worth it. Gotta know what I'm up against." He said sitting down. "Apparently quite a lot." He gave her a disapproving look but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"You know that it's not…" Veronica started to say.

"I couldn't care less." Casey said tearing the sheet in half. "Just wanted to tease you that's all." He kissed her on the forehead. "How's your day been? Did you hear about Meg?"

"Yeah, I'm helping her get to the bottom of it. No way Meg Manning had a score that low." Veronica said.

"The only person lower was you." Wallace added. Veronica shot him a death glare. "Just telling you the facts girl. Don't kill the messenger."

"He's right." Casey said agreeing. "Those are the facts, even if it is all lies."

"You two are scaring me." Veronica said getting up. "No more male bonding. Well I'm of to meet with Mac. Call me later." She said giving Casey a kiss. He smiled and watched her walk away.

"Hate to see her go, love to watch her walk away." Casey said to Wallace.

"Dude, I'm eating." Wallace replied.

---

_Well Veronica can't say I'm surprised. Checking up on your boyfriend's test results. Although you're also donating to the Mac fund so really it's for a good cause. _

Veronica opened the e-mail and was surprised by the results. _This is what you get for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. _She thought staring at Casey's purity test results.

Casey Gant: 41

Not a 14 but still on the low side. Veronica closed the window quickly. Deciding that maybe next time she should remember that ignorance is bliss.


	10. Drinking the Kool Aid

**Drinking the Kool Aid**

Veronica woke up to a soft knock on the door. She glanced at the clock, it flashed an angry 3 a.m. She groaned and got up to answer the door.

Casey was standing on the other side his face streaked with tears and his eyes rimmed red.

"Casey?" Veronica said concerned and he stepped inside, pulling her into him.

"Veronica." He said holding her close as more tears ran down his face. "It's my grandma she passed away."

"I'm so sorry." Veronica said as he stood up. "My dad's chasing some perp in Nevada, you can stay if you want." He nodded and Veronica took his hand leading him to her bedroom.

He laid down on her bed and stared at the wall, lost. Veronica slid in next to him and wrapped her arms around him. She listened to his breathing until he fell asleep then she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and closed her own eyes.

The next morning Veronica woke up first and slowly slid from her bed. Casey was still fast asleep so she quietly tiptoed across the room and went into the kitchen. She searched for something to cook for breakfast. She decided on pancakes and began mixing the batter.

"Hey." Casey said softly emerging from the bedroom.

"How are you?" Veronica asked serving up the pancakes.

"Okay." Casey replied pouring syrup over his breakfast. "Thanks." Casey said smiling. "My parents were being less then mournful. I had to get out of there. She was a wonderful woman, I'm going to miss her."

"I know." Veronica said taking his hand and squeezing it.

She had tried to stop them when the grabbed Casey. She really had but the men were too big and his parents were to calculating.

Veronica wanted to believe that whatever brain washing the Gants had planned wouldn't work that Casey would return the same as he left. Her gut was telling her otherwise, she had a feeling that Casey would return changed, and not for the better.


	11. An Echolls Family Christmas

**An Echolls Family Christmas**

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Casey sang to Veronica over the phone. She had needed to hear his voice after the night she'd had and he was trying his best to lift her spirits.

Things had been tense between them ever since he'd returned from his brainwashing. He claimed that nothing had changed but Veronica knew otherwise. He was less sweet, less willing to talk, more concerned about what over people thought. He had yet to mention his grandmother.

"So what's got you so down Ronnie?" Casey asked. He'd also started calling her Ronnie, which was annoying her to no end. "I thought you caught the bad guy."

"I did but then Aaron Echolls got stabbed." Veronica told him as she worked on wrapping a present for Wallace.

"Bastard probably deserved what he got." Casey replied and Veronica was stunned.

"No one deserves to get stabbed at his Christmas party in front of his wife and his friends." Veronica shot back.

"Sure, whatever you say Ronnie." Veronica was really getting sick of being called Ronnie.

"I have to go and stop calling me Ronnie." She said into the phone, hanging up without waiting for him to respond. She leaned her head back against her bed.

"Good morning beautiful daughter. Isn't it a lovely Christmas morning?" Keith said greeting Veronica as she entered the kitchen.

"Only because you're here." Veronica responded teasingly.

"Already got your presents you can stop sucking up now." Keith said putting a plate of French toast in front of her.

"Sucking up? Me? Never." Veronica said laughing.

"This came for you." Her dad told her placing a large box in front of her. "No return address, wonder who it's from."

"Weird." Veronica said innocently before grabbing the box and disappearing into her room. She slowly unwrapped it knowing exactly who it was from.

Inside was the latest edition of Photoshop and a brand new zoom lens for her camera. There was a note in the bottom of the box with a picture of Santa Claus on the front.

_Veronica, _

_I hope you like the gifts. I'm sorry I was such an ass last night. I sent some flowers to Mr. Echolls' hospital room, I called Logan but he didn't answer. Anyways Merry Christmas I'll call you later on. _

_I promise never to call you Ronnie again, _

_Casey_

Veronica smiled and went to open presents with her father.


	12. Silence of the Lamb

**Silence of the Lamb**

"So what did you do today?" Casey asked, they were in Veronica's room attempting to do homework but in reality Veronica was busy listening to the Lily Kane hotline CD for the fifth time and Casey was reading Sports Illustrated.

"Nothin' much. Charmed a deputy, got some backmail materials on some rather devious 09er parents, the usual." Veronica replied trying to remain casual but her mind was reeling from what she had just heard. "What about you?"

"Logan and I made nice." Casey replied nonchalantly. "I was playing nice like you wanted."

"Did you get your secret 09er pass card back?" She teased.

"I said we made nice not mended our broken hearts." Casey said smiling at her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Veronica asked suddenly. Casey nodded and Veronica took a deep breath before continuing.

"If you know something about someone that would change their entire life would you tell them or just keep your mouth shut because a lot of people could get hurt in the process?"

Casey raised an eyebrow. "If it's me I'd want to know."

"It's not you, I promise." Veronica said and he was silent for a couple minutes as he thought.

"I suppose if it everyone was pretty much happy then I wouldn't tell. Do you like this person?" He asked.

"Not even a little bit. I'd probably turn the other way if a bus hit her." Veronica replied.

"Doesn't really narrow it down but yeah I think sometimes it's okay to keep something to yourself if it means that a lot of people will end up unhappy." Casey said. "You can tell me."

"It's just that it's not my secret to tell." Veronica told him.

"So, shall we study a little Biology?" Casey asked coming up behind her and kissing her neck. "I think that's called a hot spot."

"Hot spot, how very technical Mr. Gant." Veronica replied and he gave her an Eskimo kiss on her nose, laughing.


	13. Clash of the Tritons

**Clash of the Tritons**

Veronica looked at the picture again, the one she had taken of the unsuspecting Tritons. There he was again his mouth agape and his expression guilty.

None other then her boyfriend Casey Gant, he was a Triton.

One of the Tritons that had framed her and left a boy to die.

Veronica slid the photo into her desk drawer, she just couldn't deal with this right now. Her anger was boiling over and she knew that thinking about it would only further upset her.

Her phone went off again, playing Casey's personal ring tone but she ignored it for the third time. She didn't want anything to do with Casey Gant right now.

Veronica grabbed Backup's leash and decided that it was time to clear her head with a walk on the beach.

It was a little chilly out so the beach was nearly deserted. Just how Veronica liked it best.

"So are you just going to ignore me forever?" A voice asked behind her suddenly. Veronica turned to see Casey standing there, obviously angry.

"Maybe." She replied simply and turned away from him again.

"Fine, then just listen. It wasn't my idea to frame you. The boys suggested you as the scape goat and I couldn't do anything about it." Casey came to stand next to her.

"I suppose trying to talk them out of it would have been too much to ask." Veronica snapped.

"You don't understand it's not like I'm in charge, my opinion doesn't matter." Casey argued.

"Whatever, I guess I should just forgive you for letting your little buddies frame me, have me cuffed and led out of school, and leaving a boy to die. Sounds simple to me." Veronica shot back.

"I'm sorry." Casey said.

"I'll take that into consideration." With that she turned and left, feeling worse now then when she had left.

Casey stood on the beach for a few more minutes before turning and walking back to his car.


	14. Lord of the Bling

**Lord of the Bling**

Veronica hadn't heard from Casey in a week. She'd seen him at school but wasn't ready to talk to him yet. It turned out the Tritons hadn't been responsible after all but now she was left to wonder why he hadn't just told her that. Instead he had lied and said they'd been the ones to frame her for the ID scam.

Veronica heard a knock on the door and was stunned to see Logan standing there.

"I need you to help me find my mom." He said, his face absolutely torn apart with grief. "I don't think she's dead." Veronica was too stunned to speak.

"Come in." She said moving to the side and letting him in, closing the door behind him.

An hour later Logan left, with the promise that Veronica would help him. He was rather persuasive and Veronica hated to admit it but despite what had happened in the last year at one time they had been friends and she felt for him.

Minutes after Logan left there was another knock on the door, this time it was Casey.

"What was Logan doing here?" He demanded without bothering with the pleasantries.

"What do you care?" She shot back instantly going from slightly glad to see him to angry in a matter of seconds. "It's not like you've bothered to call me in a week."

"Well gee last time I checked you didn't want to talk to me." He replied angrily.

"Because I thought that you'd let your friends frame, you lied to me." She was getting angrier by the second.

"Well would you have believed the truth?" Casey asked, knowing he had her because she would never have believed him.

"Logan just wanted me to help him with something." Veronica said finally asking his first question. "That was it."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." He replied moving to the door. "I'll see you at school."

With that he was gone and Veronica really wasn't sure how she felt about that.


	15. Mars v Mars

**Mars V. Mars**

She hadn't talked to him in another week and she missed him. He'd been avoiding her at school, sitting with the 09ers again and pretending she didn't exist. It hurt, as much as she hated to admit it.

So here she was standing on his doorstep, hoping he would answer the door and not his parents. It appeared it was her lucky day.

"Hey." She said quietly. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine." He replied sharply.

"Okay, well I'll just go then." Veronica turned and moved to walk away but was stopped by his hand on her arm.

"Wait, do you want to come in? I just ordered a pizza my parents are gone we could watch a movie." He offered with a shy smile.

"Okay but no chick flicks." She responded smiling. A movie was just what she needed after all of the drama this week. Just to sit and watch a movie with a cute boy.

The finished the entire pizza and popped in a second movie.

"So." Casey said turning to her, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "I've seen this movie a least a dozen times."

"Really?" Veronica said cocking an eyebrow at him and putting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, maybe we should find something else to do." His hands snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Whatever do you suggest?" She asked as his mouth got closer to hers. "Nothing unsavory I hope, I am a good girl."

"Oh I know." He said kissing her. Her lips parted and he slid his tongue into her mouth slowly. Veronica's arms threaded around his neck and he pressed her back into the couch cushions.


	16. Ruskie Business

**Ruskie Business**

They were going to a cheesy high school dance together and Veronica couldn't be more excited about it. Meg had come over to help her get dressed and she was a perfect little Madonna. She was hot, or so Meg had assured her.

Casey was meeting her at the dance so Veronica had gotten a ride from Meg. Now Meg was dancing with her secret admirer Duncan and Veronica was alone, Casey was apparently late.

Suddenly the strains of In Your Eyes began to play and there he was in the middle of the dance floor, dressed as Lloyd Dobbler. Veronica started laughing. Casey looked a little ridiculous in his tight black pants, t-shirt, and beige trench jacket.

"You look hot." He said taking her into his arms.

"You look ridiculous." She said laughing and he smiled at her sweetly.

"John Cusack is awesome." He responded and Veronica laid her head on his chest. Content just to be in his arms.

They danced together for awhile until Casey was got too hot in his trench coat and they decided to get some air. As they stood by the lockers in the hallway they saw Logan entering the dance in full on Tom Cruise, complete with no pants on.

"Uh oh." Veronica whispered and they slipped back into the gym watching as Logan made a complete fool of himself. "We should probably get him out of here." Casey nodded and moved to steer Logan out of the doors.

"Dude, what the hell I'm here to party!" Logan yelled at him. "Hot damn Veronica Mars. Who know you were such a delicious little tartlet." Veronica glared at Logan as she followed the boys outside.

"Logan what happened to your pants?" Casey asked.

"Lost 'em you know, the ladies love it." Logan replied. "You guys aren't going to take advantage of me are you?"

"Definitely not." Veronica said opening the door to Casey's car so that they could get Logan in.

"Not exactly how I wanted the evening to go." Casey said as they closed the door behind Logan.

"Wait you didn't plan on having to drive home a drunken, pantless Logan Echolls? Cause that was totally on my to do list." Casey shook his head at her laughing.

"You are one of a kind Veronica Mars." He said kissing her softly before getting into the car. Veronica slipped into the backseat, smiling.


	17. Betty and Veronica

**Betty & Veronica **

The dance had been wonderful, and after dropping Logan off Veronica and Casey had gone to the beach and talked. It had been almost magical.

Veronica had let herself be happy, let her guard down just a little. She had let him in, she was falling for him.

But now it seemed as if everything was falling apart. She'd been busy with the Pan High case and her mother. Casey was doing his thing. They'd been like two ships passing in the night.

Then the crushing blow had been dealt.

"Veronica, I really like you but I just think maybe we should break up." Casey said looking at his hands.

"Why?" She asked, angry. "What did I do?"

"It's me not you." Casey replied. "I just don't think this is going to work out."

Veronica felt totally blind-sided. "If that's what you want." What else could she say?

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her cheek softly and leaving. Veronica waited until he was gone before she let the tears start falling.


	18. Weapons of Class Destruction

**Weapons of Class Destruction**

Casey was starting to think he'd made a mistake. Maybe he had been hasty to break up with Veronica. He'd seen Logan leave after getting off the phone with Veronica so he had decided to follow him, hoping that he could talk to her.

He saw Logan's yellow Xterra parked in The Camelot's parking lot and he slowly eased into a spot on the other side of the lot.

He collected his thoughts and tried to decide what he would say to her. As he stepped out of the car he noticed Logan standing on the second floor leaning against the wall. Logan didn't notice him standing there.

Casey felt his stomach flip flop as Veronica stepped out of the room at the end of the hall. She slowly approached Logan.

Casey raised his hand to wave but stopped when he saw her kiss Logan softly on the cheek. As soon as her lips touched his cheek Logan seemed to be electrified. Casey could practically see the electricity between him and Veronica.

Then Veronica turned to walk away and Logan pulled her into a kiss. Casey's heart fell into his stomach. He got back in his car and drove away.

Veronica returned home that night and found a bouquet of pink roses on her stoop. She picked them up and pulled the card out of the ribbon.

_Veronica, _

_I'm sorry if I hurt you. _

_Be happy. Logan's not as bad as he seems. _

_Casey_

She had no idea how Casey knew about Logan but she smiled anyways, hopefully he was right.

A/N: Just realized I missed an episode in between Betty and Veronica and this one. Love the scene of LoVe's first kiss, it is EPIC!!


End file.
